For Being a Great Friend
by Fabes999
Summary: Nina had many friends, but none of them was who Nina thought they are. This is my birthday present to Allisa, my twitter friend :


**This one is for Allisa for being a great friend. And for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Sorry it's 3 days late, but I still hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, and sadly, I don't own some parts of the plot either XD**

Today I'm six. My parents and my gran got me a lot of presents. Me and my best friend, Lisa, are celebrating in our class with all our friends and classmates.

"Happy birthaday to Lisa and Nina, happy birthday to you...!" everyone's singing. I'm so happy.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Our teacher opens it.

"Hello, I'm the clown for Lisa's birthday? Who's Lisa?" the clown in the colorful suit is entering the class and Lisa is raising her hand. He walks over to her and hugs her. Then he pulls out balloons and starts shaping them like animals.

All the kids in the class get up and start asking him for animals. After the clown is leaving the bell rings for the end of the day.

Everyone's hugging Lisa, saying "Happy birthday Lisa! Your birthday was the best!" and running out of the class.

The teacher is walking over to Lisa and says "Happy birthday, Lisa!" and then giving her a lollipop. Lisa is skipping out of the class.

"Nina! Why are you still here? You didn't hear the bell?" the teacher is saying before he's leaving the class. I'm just noddind and leaving the class quietly.

I'm running to my mom's car with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p>Four months ago I discovered how much I love singing.<p>

The music teacher said that I have a beautiful voice and that I have to join the school choir. Since then I got already five solos, and that's a lot for a nine years old girl.

I'm walking into the choir room, ready for rehearsal.

When I'm entering the room I'm seeing everyone standing in a circle, surrounding some girl. The girl is singing! And her voice... it's so beautiful.

"Oh, hello, Nina. This is Samantha, she's new at the choir." The music teacher is saying. Did she say Samantha?

"Hey Nina! You're always saying how fun the choir is so I decided to join!" my friend is saying smiling at me. I'm smiling back at her.

"Nina, can I talk to you in privacy for a minute?" The teacher is asking me and I'm nodding.

"Look, Nina, it's not that you're not a good singer, you really are! But... Samantha... her voice is so beautiful and magical, and we're giving her all the solos." I could actually feel myself getting pale. "It's for the best of the choir!" The teacher tries to comfort me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I escape her hand and start running. I can't believe it. I run out of the choir room.

This time I don't have my mom to comfort me.

She died two years ago.

* * *

><p>I'm sick. I left school in the middle of the day and my friends havn't noticed.<p>

I stayed home for a few days and no one had called me to check up how do I feel.

Today I'm going back to school. I'm entering the classroom.

"And what's the problem with her hair? I mean, she looks like a monkey!" Miranda, my best friend is talking.

All the girls are sitting on the tables on talking. They don't notice that I'm in the class.

"Yeah, Nina is so ugly! And stupid!" Now it's May's voice.

Wait, what did she just said?

Why would she say that? Did Miranda talked about me too?

I'm walking towards them, pretending I never heared them.

"Hey girls, how are you?" I'm asking as I reach to the table and taking my seat next to Miranda.

"Oh, we're perfectly fine, thank you for asking!" Miranda says sweetly and turning her head to the other girls.

The girls are chuckling.

I'm putting my bag down.

"So there's a new girl in the class, huh?" I am asking them, turning over to face them..

A new student it's the most sensable thing.

But they are looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You know, the other Nina that you were talking about a few minutes ago! The one that you said that is ugly and stupid, and has an awful hair?" They all starting to get a little nervous.

I don't understand why.

"Why do you guys hate her so much?" I'm asking them as I feel tears float my eyes.

"She's just so annoying, and she thinks that she is better than everyone.." Miranda is saying and a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Yeah, plus, that Nina thinks she desrves special treatment, only because her mommy and daddy are gone.." May saying it in a baby voice.

"You have crossed the line!" I shout and take my water bottle out of my bag and spill it all over May.

Maybe it was a bit mean for an eleven years old girl to do, but I can't control myself.

She's screaming.

The next day, I'm not coming to school. I start learning in the school in the side of the city.

* * *

><p>I'm thirteen, my birthday was four months ago and I met this boy, Ryan, and he asked me out.<p>

Today we're going to see a movie. Or maybe it's tomorrow, I'm not sure...

I'll go there anyway, we said we'll meet there. If he doesn't show up, I'll know that I was wrong.

I live ten minutes from the theatre so I'm hearing music on my way there.

'White Horse' by Taylor Swift is playing. After that song is over, 'Sick of You' by Selena Gomez is on.

I finally get to there.

I'm waiting 12 minutes (and counting on my watch) Ryan is here.

He opens the door and holding it, like he is waiting for someone to get in.

I'm already here. Maybe there's an old lady? He's always being polite to people. Even if he don't know them.

A girl is entering.

She has black long her, perfect tanned skin (she spent the summer at the beach) and gorgeuos dark green eyes.

That's my best friend, Bella.

What is she doing here? She's probably here just to see that new movie that she was talking about.

Ryan is grabbing her hand and pulls her into the line. They stand there one and a half minutes (I'm counting again) and buy tickets.

He kisses her cheek (she blushes and giggles) and goes to buy popcorn.

Bella is staying to sit on a bench, waiting for him. I decide to go and talk to her.

"Hey Bell! What are you doing here?" I say and sitting next to her. "And who is this hot new boyfriend you got?" I wink at her and she runs her hand nervously through her hair. Odd. Usually she doesn't touch her hair so she won't 'ruin the perfection' as she calls it.

"I... Uh... I'm here to see a movie with my boyfriend... His name is.. Uh... Drake." She seems quite nervous.

"Hey babes, what do you wanna drink?" A voice calls from behind us. Ryan's voice.

"Hey, who's your new friend?" He puts his hand on Bella's shoulder. Probably he can't see my face.

I raise my head and look at him, so he could see me.

"Oh." He says and removes his hand off Bella's shoulder.

"Oh. You're such a pig!" I yell at him. "And I thought you were my best friend!" I yell at Bella as I stand up.

She just sits there quietly, ashamed of herself.

"I'm done, with both of you!" I say and walk out.

When I get home I start crying.

* * *

><p>I got a scholarship to a boarding school in England.<p>

I left America, my friends and my gran.

When I got there, everyone were so mean, especially Patricia, who thought I kidnapped her best friend, or something like that.

But Fabian wasn't mean, not at one moment. He was always sweet. Not to mention cute.

He's also smart. Perfect, right?

I really like him, maybe even in love with him.

After a whie, everybody calmed down a bit (even Patricia, eventually) and I found a new best friend, who is also my roommate, Amber Millington.

She is gorgeous. Sweet, blonde girl, can be kind of dumb sometimes (but she covers for it when she has her great ideas), you just gotta love her!

We found out about this mytery... There were a few bad guys, Rufus Zeno, and Victor and his creepy society that included some teachers, a cop, a nurse and Joy's dad.

But we solved it. There was a cup that could make you immortal if you drink an elixir of life out of it (which Victor had), and appearantely Victor, the teachers and Rufus wanted it!

The problem was that the cup was broken and only a certain person, a chosen one could have fixed.

Everyone thought it was Joy, Patricia's best friend who disappeared right before I came, because of the time she was born, seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month.

But she wasn't. She was born at 7 P.M.

When we found out about this it was the time to build the Cup of Ankh, and I told the other guys that my bithday is also the seventh of July, and that I was born sometime in the morning.

So we went back down to the cellar and I did it. I build the cup!

But then Rufus came in and threatened Amber with a deadly bug. As weird as it sounds, it's true.

I couldn't let anything happen to my best friend, so I had to give him the cup and the elixir.

Victor came back down to the cellar, and Rufus explained (in his own mad way) that 'tipping the scales of life' is real. One of us will die.

Suddenly, Alfie fell down and while we were surrounding him, worried, Rufus got out.

Fabian told Alfie to stop pretending and I was so mad at him at the moment. How could he say that? Alfie is going to die!

But Alfie did stop. He got up and grinned at us.

Fabian explained that he had a back up plan and that he replaced the real elixir of life with a fake one, so Rufus isn't immortal.

We finally got to go to our prom.

I had to come back and hide the cup, but then I could finally go.

Amber and Mara organized the prom, and Amber chose the prom king and queen, since no one voted.

She wanted to be prom queen so much! I knew she did, and we all knew that she was going to pick herself and Alfie, her date, to be prom king and queen.

That's the reason I was shocked when she picked Fabian, MY date as prom king.

Was she trying to steal him?

"Nina Martin!" why did Amber call my name?

I.. I'm prom queen?

It was a dream coming true.

Now it's the morning after prom, Amber just woke up and we're sitting in out beds, talking.

"Amber, can I ask you a question?" I ask and she nods.

"Why did you pick me for prom queen? It's not that I'm not happy, I am! But you wanted to be prom queen so much..." She grins at me.

"Of course I wanted to be prom queen! But you deserved it with all your bravery tonight! And I needed to make a great Fabina moment!" I blush a little. "Plus there will be other proms, if it's up to me!" She winks.

I hug her.

"Thanks Amber, for being such a great best friend!"

**So, late happy birthday! Sorry it took me so long, I wanted it to be.. Umm.. I don't know, long? :P**

**I hope you liked it!**

**~~Gal :)**


End file.
